User talk:LastationLover5000
"Can't you knock?" Please post all messages at the bottom of my page. It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. Are you here to become one with me? Hi, I'm Aha. I'm a user here, been around for a bit now. I'm one of the admins here, recently promoted...but I've been on Wikia awhile, so you might be able to rely on me sometimes! Archived Talk page archived. This isn't the TARDIS, it's not bigger on the inside.—Mina Țepeș 04:45, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: The Incident Yeah, no problem man. Sorry about that. Aaaand, I realized I edited my own talk page. Lol Berserkchart486 (talk) 04:52, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah, I agree. Should've thought about it. But, merry Christmas Aha! You're the man. Berserkchart486 (talk) 05:00, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Knock! Knock! I left a comment on the Vampire page, wanting to make two vampires but I wasn't sure if you are active as we have never interacted before, hence the message. Also, yeah. Fuck, Twilight! I was hoping that I could further explain the "alluring scent" thing via pheromones? A vampire is a seducer after all. Also, should I have fun with the "Vampires can't stand the garlic myth"? Vampires have sensitive noses and can be momentarily driven off by pungent odors. However, this method of could be ineffective on older vampires who have learned to control their senses/body or have simply adapted themselves to such odors? How does that sound? If you allow me to make these characters then who knows? Maybe I'll have one of them read a book about sparkling vampires and diss it. The Gray-son(Talk to me! ) 08:10, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Is that a no? The Gray-son(Talk to me! ) 03:01, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Makes sense, okay. Could you answer something for me then? When you say "physical enhancements" are you referring to the structure of their lungs, stomach and skin? Or does it refer to the myth about vampires having enhanced strength and speed? The Gray-son(Talk to me! ) 07:34, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Is there a factor by which their physical capabilities are multiplied or can I just make it random. Depending on blood consumption and age of the vampire? The page doesn't really talk about their strength, speed or reflexes. So can I get creative with my character? The Gray-son(Talk to me! ) 07:47, January 6, 2016 (UTC) I was actually thinking of something like 10-15 times the strength they possessed as a human? With training, this can increase a bit but since they're dead for most of the part, I'd personally go with "the older they are, the stronger they get" theory. That way most vampires can be beaten by other vampires, werewolves and what not. Mountain shattering is not my style anyways. I haven't trained with Saitama, yet. So yeah .... The Gray-son(Talk to me! ) 08:02, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Install Hey Aha, i would like to know if i can use the dragon install magic on one of my characters. And by the way is it possible for this magic to be used if the Dragon is sealed within the user? Thx for your time. The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 21:41, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Vampire Permission Hey, I was wondering if I had permission to make a vampire! And or, if they are potentially always evil. I would like to create a vampire character that is not evil or hellbent on turning people. Thank you! QueenOfSwords~ (talk) 23:46, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Sandbox Hai Aha, how have you been? I was wondeirng, how do you create a sandbox? Never tried to make one but I think it's needed for me lol. Espically since I have been here for so long and stuff ^-^/ Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 15:42, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Since I rarely do this for you, here. It's more pictures of Kagemusha if you need it. Have fun.... Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:41, January 15, 2016 (UTC) RE Why thank you it was hard finding the perfect Silica profile picture and thanks for the sandbox cleared up for me. I like your star wars picture as well Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 09:59, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Hows your fanfics with Per going? Ive beeb so busy i havent had time to read them which annoys me sibce there like the highest praised books on this wikia lol Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 10:14, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I think everyone is the same, to busy to reas other peoples but since there isbso many wikia contros and shut everyone loves it or it is wgat everyone says, dam good xD I wanted to werite a book but i got writers block ai yeaaah. I think my chars are going well tho ^-^/ Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 10:43, January 15, 2016 (UTC) First off, your welcome. Secondly, since you're an expert on all things moony and moon-like, how does Lunar-based Slayer Magic work? I need a way to explain it to Per without it sounding.... confusing. I mean look at this; this was the best I can come up with and my god I was trying hard.... for once. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 18:06, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to have bothered you with this. I'll ask someone else. Also, if everyone felt a disturbance in the force and has been talking about it for at least a damn good hour, then that says something. On a side note, mind if I use the Phantom Sword you created for my gender-confused Kirito? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:33, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Act on your feelings then. If it's no then it's no. If its yes then its yes. And trust me, I feel the same way. Like the time sting was using Sly Blue for one of her characters. I was unbelievably pissed. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:47, January 15, 2016 (UTC) No problem. Something told me you'd like Fem!Kirito. You always go for the genderbent characters as the first choice; that's always been your thing from what I've seen. Anyways, I like Sinon personally because she was more well-developed as a character, but this is personal preference. Not to mention the GGO arc being my fave out of all the SAO arcs therefar. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:52, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Mother's Rosario arc personally destroyed me. Like my god, that was some Clannad shit goin' on there. But I think that the GGO arc was meant to be as grim. Y'know, guns and mercenaries and shit. I mean like those aspects are often thought to be grim in and of itself. So yeah, I can see why you like the Fairy Dancer arc. It's much more.... mellow than the others. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:57, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Sinon is my SAO waifu, regardless of what anyone says. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 20:19, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Severus Rickman, Taylor Unani You damn well know that this was needed to an extent! Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 20:47, January 15, 2016 (UTC) You damn well know it's glorious =w= Admit it! Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:01, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Somewhat as personal advice, you should use this chick as a character. She's basically someone you'll like if you watched Overlord. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:09, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Reply Thank you for your message! Just wondering, do vampires have blood? The Dragon Star 10:24, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Oh sorry! I just haven't read the page in a long time, i'll go over it again. The Dragon Star 18:08, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Oh, sorry! It's just that I haven't read it for a long time, i'll go over it again. The Dragon Star 18:12, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey Aha, I had an idea for a Rain Of Blades spell similar to yours and was wondering if I could use it or paraphrase it. It's in Sword Magic, under Jason's spells. Thank You! Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) 02:15, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey Aha, not sure if this works but here's a pic of Kid Ichigo that matches Jason perfectly (possibly). Also, I have a question: I'm planning on using Sinon for a character; I'm not sure if you're interested, but do you want to do a group project thingy together? I'm not sure if you've used her as of yet as a fanon character, so that's why I suggested this. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 13:57, January 22, 2016 (UTC) It's okay. Thanks anyways. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 20:40, January 22, 2016 (UTC) No problem. I've decided to drop it as well, I am working on another sword style spell.Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) If you want, your character Katja can join Sniper Raid as a safe-haven while performing her duties. This way, she won't be hunted down as a slave and she has certain level of immunity towards the local government. That and some "other benefits". Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 22:04, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Any time man, any time. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 22:10, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Heyo! The user Davidchola2 has been inactive for about 2 years, so I got permission from Zico to take over the article because it was abandoned. - Chelia-chan 21:38, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I did. 13:58:18 Mon oh HAI Hello Aha-chan, I understand you are'' immensely'' busy, but I was wondering if you could color this picture in the color scheme of Chelia Blendy? Yes, I realize it is an adult version of Wendy, but I thought since Lady Komainu photoshopped canon pics for her OC, I could also. Thank you for reading! - Chelia-chan 17:30, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Lineart Im not angry or trying to convice you or anything, but I just wanted to clear things up, so you wouldn't think I was a bad person. The lineart I asked you to color is my sisters, and I got permission from her. Secondly, I did not deliberatley mean to steal your lineart, and it was an accident I did not have any purpose of taking your property. - Chelia-chan 01:34, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey Aha, have you spoken to Aru lately about anything related to the DSR? I'm asking you because you seem to talk to him more times than I do on Facebook and I've been personally busy as of late. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:55, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Oh sweet jesus, this is just another fucking headache I have to deal with. I swear to Almighty Christ that we're not having another DSR next year. This is one giant mess. Period. Also, please tell me you're up for banning that "8 Dragon Lacrima" BS that Hiro spewed out in the latest chapter like I am. Just.... please. Do me this one favor. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 02:06, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Probably because people wanted to compare their Dragon Slayers to see who's the strongest on the site outside of the storyline, from what I've been told. Anyways, can I cry on your shoulder from joy? Because I feel the exact. same. way. I can already see new users justifying their characters having that many variants of the magic using the chapter as the basis. Hell, when someone told me, I made a rule concerning its banning to Per on her talk page. Not gonna be dealing with that shit. Hell, even Void said the same thing; it's just bad writing. Period. Anyways, sorry for bothering you with my nagging. Were you in the middle of something? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 02:15, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Oh thank you anime gods, you have answered my prayers :D Yeah, I'm not dealing with that shit any time soon. I rather create a Lost Magic of potential power or improve and expand on the concepts of magics that are long-forgotten or often overlooked, rather than.... this. Yeah, I'm hoping that this gets banned. Quick. Anyways, what did Chelia do? Did she steal your art or your articles? Also, the earlier stages of Bleach were good. So was FT, especially the Tower of Heaven Arc, personally speaking. Anyways, I'm just trying to find out what the hell is happening with Dazz while doing some homework for tomorrow. Anyways, also watching Black Lagoon, again. My god, I LOVE that series. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 02:25, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey Aha, I know this seems to be left-field to you, but am I still considered to be a stranger to you? I'm bringing it up since you've mentioned that Chelia is a stranger to you. 11:28, January 28, 2016 (UTC) YEAHHHHHHH~! MESSAGE WALLS BE DAMNED! WE'RE BACK BITCHES! Let's never go through that again. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 09:27, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Sorry about that. Too excited! Anyways, it's good that we're able to have our signatures again and design our talk pages once more. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 10:02, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Yes, glad that is over. Our system now works just fine and there have yet to be any serious visibility problems. If it ain't broke, don't fix it. However, if people want to use the forums as a supplement, then I will be more than happy to turn them on -- I actually told a user this some time back when they asked about the forums, that's a feature people are free to use for discussion and could even prove useful for stuff like RPs. 13:28:54 Thu You're free to go the supplementary route, nothing really changes though. 19:50:18 Thu I still don't know how, but I won't judge. That's a pretty broad overview....looks good. 19:53:28 Thu Per didn't force anything, we agreed to have a community vote -- I had been mistaken in thinking you had a full understanding of the situation. Anyway, I'm not sure why anyone would disagree with them, it's a supplement to better discuss new-ish features on the wiki. Blogs will still be used, but this allows anyone to just post a general question for discussion, which is easier for some people then going out of their way to make a blog. 20:03:10 Thu Let it go, Aha lol, just let it go. Anyway, we're not replacing anything, blogs are a mainstay that have held strong across wikia. Also, they're just better overall for community engagement -- heck, even anons read blogs. Forums? Not so much, they're better for more targeted discussion. This is why I said having both is actually a fair route to take. I'd think with your words of wisdom during the whole message walls thing, you'd be averse to making proclamations about a major change out of the blue. You were reading us the riot act lol. 20:17:55 Thu bout Dragon Install Hi there, Aha-chin. I want to ask you, if I am allowed to use your Dragon Install for character of mine. So, have a nice day, will wait for your answer. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 22:36, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Aha, NUNS4. Game is glorious, and I've played it for some many hours now. That is all. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 04:07, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Could you tell who to talk to? I wish to make my own take over magic but I don't know who to talk to. Could you point me in the right direction? Aminiki0414 (talk) 03:19, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Re Ah, right. Sorry about that; also, enjoyed the shit outta that game. Also poor Yang and Pyrrha. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 10:22, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Archive? Hello, I am completely clueless as to how I can archive my talk page, do you think you could walk me through it? - Chelia-chan 21:02, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Virago Spirit May I use your Virago Spirit Magic? - Chelia-chan 14:54, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Affiliation Hello Lastation. I am contacting you on behalf of Fullmetal Alchemist Fanon Wiki. I was wondering if it would be alright to affiliate our wikis. "Don't pray for easy lives, pray to be stronger men." -JFK (talk) 04:58, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Re:Affiliation Alright. Thank you very much for the speedy response. I've already talked to Ash about it and am on to discuss it with the other two admins. Thanks again. "Don't pray for easy lives, pray to be stronger men." -JFK (talk) 05:05, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Back Title says it all; glad to have you back from your hiatus. Besides from everything that Aru, Per, HB, and Ash had told you, nothing important happened when you were gone except for a a certain user trying to find ways to inadvertently piss me off, but I digress. Anyways, how's everything on your end? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 15:33, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Happy Birthday because it's coming up in a few days, so.... Happy Birthday man! The only way I could remember that is because of Jason LaHote and I know from writing on wikia in general that main characters of certain users take after their creators in certain ways, on of which is their date of birth. Not sure if I told you this before, but it's to make sure you don't say "Ewwwww.... Alpha knows my birthday. He's a creep-o!" I know Per does to Tsuruko, Sei to Seiretou, Ten to Raian, Me to Dante and a few enough users I personally know. Sooooo..... yeah. Anyways, where was I going with this? Oh yeah, Goku looks weird with a beard. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 15:39, February 24, 2016 (UTC) I'm just gonna go out on a limb here and say that either food poisoning or just the drastic change in weather is the cause of your sickness; at least you got to quote-unquote "relax". Just feel better; it would suuuuuck~ if you were still unwell for that special day. Anywho, I'm just sitting here.... reading the latest parts of the Iris vs Kagemusha fight and studying for exams; nothing special. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 22:00, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sun and Moon Bruh, I just got the message from Nisshou about it on Facebook and read about it on Serebii.net; just.... waiting for more. But that hype tho' XD Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 17:35, February 25, 2016 (UTC) 7TH GENERATION OMFG JESUS!!!!!!!!!! 7TH GENERATION! 7TH GENERATION! 7TH GENERATION! 7TH GENERATION! 7TH GENERATION! 7TH GENERATION! 7TH GENERATION! 7TH GENERATION! THERE IS NO CHILL!!!!!! MY GOD, THAT TRAILER WAS FUCKIN' PERFECT! SUMMED UP MY CHILDHOOD! THIS IS ME RIGHT NOW! But anyways, yah. 7th Generation. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:54, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Reserving Moon because Darkrai. Don't question my logic! The hype has no goddamn chill! Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 02:24, February 28, 2016 (UTC) LOL I LOVE YA MAN XD You made one of my favorite fruits native to my homeland and something I eat pretty much everyday a magic. God bless ye Aha XD In other news, God Soul and Third Origin is a thing? I'm raged out because my friend convinced me to read the chapter, just for shits n' giggles; how do you think this will go? Think Per, Zico, and Ash will ban them or just let others use them freely? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 15:27, February 29, 2016 (UTC) That must be a good series if you're willing to make a magic revolving around bananas =w= Anyways, I get where you're coming from. When it first appeared, I was like "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". My friend tricked me into reading it, just to get a reaction out of me. Anyways, I asked Per if I could write up an article concerning the concept since I can make it less OP than it comes across. I have a few ideas if you wanna hear it? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 18:59, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :OMG, you caught mew?! When? How? I thought you have to do the damn glitch in order for that to happen. And yeah, I can't blame ya. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:06, February 29, 2016 (UTC)